Happy Inheritance
by Xenophobic
Summary: After an Enemy of the Tree Friends Escapes into Alellgasia, they must join forces with Eragon and his Allies, to bring bother of their enemies down.


**And here is the beginning of my first cross-over! I think it will turn out great!**

**Aero keeeep dreamin…**

**HEY SHUT UP YOU PIECE OF SHIT!**

**I will be using some of my OCs in the story**

**Aero = Sky blue bear with silver vest coat and gray pants. Dual desert eagles with blades on them, Ak-103 and sword on his back. Knife. Psionic energy being within him**

**Sebastian: The big villain tree friend. Looks and sound like a rapist. Orange brown cat. Black cloak and plate armor. Titanium leggings, Black. **

**Cyrus = Immensely powerful dragon rider. Black spiky hair. Blue eyes. Skin color tan. Wears different casual clothing everyday (like a normal person :D) kan kill galbitorix, but has sworn not to before he became evil. He is 12,000 yrs old. NO NOT FUCKIN MILEY CYRIS! TOO MANY PEOPLE IRK ME ABOUT THAT SHIT! ITS NOT HER TRADEMARKED FUCKING NAME! AND CYRUS WAS THE NAME OF A KUSHITE FUCKING KING BITCH! SO FUCK OFF!**

**Beroan = Cyrus's Dragon. Malformed. Only as big as a hatchling but extremely powerful. Green. Can use magic.**

**Begin**

Sebastian ran like an annoying rapist, away from the vicious pursuit of Aero, Flippy, Petunia, Cuddles, and Flaky. Somehow all the bullets were missing. "GET BACK HERE YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Screamed Aero, shooting his desert eagles. "YOU SHALL PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE YOU STUPID ASSHOLE!" yelled Cuddles, firing his XM8. "YOUR GOING TO CLEAN MY FUCKING HOUSE!" shouted Petunia, aiming an L96A1. "YOU FACE WILL BE COVERED IN SHIT WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU!" Flaky yelled, shooting her M950 Military (shotgun). And Flippy was attempting to turn him into swiss cheese with his mini gun. "GIVE ME BACK MAH FUCKIN KNIFE!" Said Fliqpy. "You wont catch me biiitcheeeees!" With that, Sabastian pulled out a device. "THAT CANT FUCKING HELP YOU!" Aero shouted. Just then, the device rips a portal out of thin air, and Sebastian jumps through. They try to follow, but the portal closes, right when they were about to get through it. Aero had jumped, and missed. He started to scream, banging to ground with such a vicious ferocity that even Fliqpy kept his distance. "NO! NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO **NO**! GOD FUCKING DANMIT!" then Petunia said "Well… if he's not here he cant fuck us up anymore right-" "**NO!"** Aero screamed at her. He looked more like an angry she-dragon on her period then a cute bear. "I mean, no." Aero said, regaining his cool. "we are not going to lose him after what he did to us!" "I don't see the point… seems like a big hassle just to kill a guy…" Cuddles says. "Really Cuddles?" Aero said. "yes. We are going to go through this hassle to fucking kill him. I can't believe you of all people would say that! He killed your wife Giggles, after brutally raping her! Flaky, he tripped you around the corner, and you face-planted into a pile of shit! Petunia, he rubbed shit all over your home walls! And Flippy, he stole your **bowie knife!**" Aero said. "Ok I agree. Let's kill him, buuut… what did he do to you Aero?" Flippy asked. "lets just say… I went to bed like any other night, but in the mourning… I woke up chained to a wall, and stripped with an erection…" "Ha ha you got ra-" "SHUT UP!" Aero yelled interrupting Flaky. "Any ways guys… I have a way we can find him. I've all ready taken the Psionic residue from the portal he left open. Me and Sniffles will build a machine to do what the device that Sebastian had, and we'll track him through the residue. So. Meet me at sniffles house in 3 hours.

**IN ALLEGASIA! **

"Sooooo Cyrus! Why did you calls us over for a meeting? In the heart of a gigantic fucking forest?" Angela asked. Angela, Eragon, SAPPHIRE! ( :3), Arya, Nasuada, Beroan, and Roran waited for Cyrus's Answer. "Well Angellica. I have came to show you, that I have been perfecting an old project you've discarded!" Said Cyrus Proudly. "You mean how to make a uterus defected for three hours?" Angela asked. "Wha- NO! fucking asswipe… What I mean is portals!" Cyrus said. _"well then mister god all mighty! Show us how your fucking shit works…" _"Period Saphira?" Cyrus said. _"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" _"Ok well, I'll show you now." Cyrus channeled his energy into his arms, and began to create a portal, but very slowly, and it looked unstable, and like it could blow up any second.

**ON THE OTHER SIDE! :D**

"You built that rather quickly." Said Flaky. "Thank you I'm glad some of you enjoys the fine art of technology! Not like you dipshits…" Sniffles said motioning to Petunia, Cuddles, and Flippy. "Want me to kick you ass again you fucking pussy?" Cuddles said threateningly. "DON'T EVEN TRY IT BITCH!" Sniffles said pulling out a complicated high tech gun. "You fuckers quit fuckin around! We gotta test this." They refuse to listen. _Hey Scion! Why don't you come help me out with this? _Aero said, talking to the psionic entity within his mind, designated Scion. _Sure! Why not? _With that, Scion took over. Aero's eyes turned red. "ALRIGHT BITCHES! YOU DON'T WANNA LISTEN? THEN NO INSTRUCTION ON SAFETY! TIME TO FIRE THIS BITCH UP!" "What?" Petunia asked in shock. The machine began to started. Psionic electricity began swirling everywere. some were even striking the ground. It was forming an unstable portal. "YOU SURE THIS IS SAFE?" Cuddles asked. "HA HA HA HAH AH AH AH AH HA HAH AH H AHAH AHAH AH AHA HA!" Aero(Scion) Screamed manically. Then the portal exploded with a massive shock wave that shattered the windows of a house 100 miles away, but there was a portal with the smoke cleared.

**OTHER SIDE BITCH!**

The portal on their side exploded as well, with the same outcome. "THIS WAS YOUR BIG FUCKING IDEA? TRYING TO KILL US WITH YOUR JEW TRICKS EH?" Arya sneered. "What?" Said Cyrus. "Hey look! It worked!" Said Nasuada.

"Is it safe?" Asked Flippy. "Let me check" Said Aero. Aero sticks his head through the portal.

"_Who is that?" _Saphira asks eragon privately. "Oh hey Aero!" Said Cyrus. "o_o" Aero stuck his head back through.

"Weeeeell shit…" Aero said. "What?" asked Flaky. "A Huge douche bag is waiting on the other side…" "If it's not Sebastian then I'm sure it's not that bad…" Assured Cuddles. Aero sighed. "If only you knew Cuddles…" _Well Scion brace yourself. Were going to see Cyrus again…_

Aero stepped through the portal. "Um… Hey, have you seen an anthropomorphic fox run around here? Goes by the name Sebastian?" Aero asked these strangers, excluding Cyrus of course. "No, but we had received word from one of our spies that someone by that name has become affiliated with the empire." said Nasuada. "Hey guys! This is Aero! My old friend!" Cyrus Said. "_Shut the fuck uuup Cyrus…" _Aero said to Cyrus privately. "well I assume since you are the friend of my ally, I assume that you are affiliated with the side of light… Or you're a treacherous douche bag, only come to fuck us over at the end when we are most vulnerable." Arya said. "I know you type" said Aero. "Highstrong, Blunt and to the point. Doesn't take unnecessary shit from anyone. And I also predict that you're a giant up-tight stuffy asshole, who thinks your all high n' mighty over everyone else because you've got a whore queen for a mom…" "I'LL FUCKIN KILL YOU RIGHT N-" "JIEDRA!" Aero shouted, cutting off Arya. Arya was pinned against a tree. "Enough bullshit, state your business." Nasuada said. "What do you think? I'm here to catch the dipshit rapist who came here! Now fuck off and let me search!" "Not so hasty there little anthropomorphic bear! The enemy of my enemy is mah fwiend :'3, so bring your little friends and we search for him togeder :D." Eragon said. "Don't you ever fucking talk to me like that again, or I will shove that bow of yours so far up your ass, you'll be coughing up splinters.

The rest of the tree friends came, got acquainted, and began the trek to Du Weldenvarden. They were traveling up the Jiet River. However Nasuada had to go back to Surda. Flippy and Eragon were having a rousing conversation. (I have no idea what the fuck that means…) "So you've got an evil person inside of you? :O. that's nwat very nice! 3':" "_don't be surprised at the way he acts… he's an immature dickhead…" _Flippy was Surprised to find another voice in his head besides his own and Fliqpy's. "_?" "don't be alarmed, this is how I talk." _" 'salso how she plans to have sex sessions with her little human puppet! Snicker snicker snicker snicker!" "_go to hell cyrus"_ **"**LAAANNNNND :3" Eragon said…

**Okay! First Chapter done! I hope you like it so far!**


End file.
